The Lost Daughter
by Sunblast X
Summary: This is the story of a female cat. The sister of Gumball, and daughter of Nicole and Richard. How will her life turn out? Find out in this story of family and... friendship. Requested by Lexboss
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, it's me, Sunblast X and welcome to Chapter 1 of: **_**Lost Daughter**_**. This story was requested by my close friend and fanfic legend, Lexboss. Now let's start.**

_**-Nighttime-**_

Our story begins at an old abandoned warehouse. We then see a shadowy figure run out of it. The figure escaped into the forest, running like crazy. She was able to make it through the forest and into a road up ahead. The next thing she saw were head lights from an upcoming car. Before it had a chance to hit her, it stopped. The driver stopped, got out, and looked at her. This wasn't just any driver, this was a policeman.

"Hey kid, watch where you're-" he stopped himself when he saw who she was. "Hey… I know who you are…" he said.

_**-The Watterson house-**_

It was nighttime at the Watterson house. Living there were a blue mother cat by the name of Nicole, a pink father rabbit by the name of Richard, a young blue boy cat by the name of Gumball, and a young pink girl rabbit by the name Anias. (**If you're wondering why I never have Darwin in any of the stories I make, then it's because I think he totally sucks **_**ass**_**!**). The four family members were at the table eating dinner. They were having burgers and fries for dinner.

"So? Anyone do anything interesting today?" Nicole asked the family.

"I ate mentos and drank soda. Unfortunately it caused me to throw up" Richard said. The others gave him confused look.

"Uh, ok… anyone else have anything they want to share?" Nicole asked them.

"I got an A+ on my science fair project and won the blue ribbon" Anias said.

"Very good, Anias" she said. She then turned to her eldest child, Gumball. "And what about you, Gumball? Did you do anything exciting today?" She asked him. Gumball thought of something he did today.

"Yeah, I got to the water temple in the legend of Zelmore" He told his mother.

"That's… interesting" she said with a light smile.

"What about you, mom? Did you do anything?" Gumball asked her.

"Actually, yes, today I—" Nicole was interrupted by the phone ringing. They did paper-rock-scissors to see who would answer it. Sadly, Nicole lost which meant she had to answer the phone. She walked to the phone and answered it. "Hello?" she asked as she answered the phone.

"Hello, is this Nicole Watterson I'm speaking to?" The voice asked.

"Yes, this is her. Who is this?" she asked the voice.

"This is the Elmore police department. We called you regarding the missing child that you reported several years ago" the voice said. Nicole lightly gasped as she held her hand close to her mouth.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying…?" she asked, tearing up a little.

"Yes ma'am… we found her…" the voice said. "You can stop by at anytime to pick her up" the said and then hung up. It was at this point that Nicole fell to her knees crying.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Gumball asked as her and the others walked up to her. Nicole looked up at him with a smile and tears of joy. "Mom…?" he asked again.

"They found her…" she told them.

"Found who?" the all asked simultaneously. Nicole then stood up.

"You'll all know once I get back" she told them, and then walked out to the car. She then started the car and headed down to the Elmore police station.

_**-Elmore police station-**_

Nicole had kicked the driving speed into high gear, trying to get there as fast as she could. Once she made it, she slammed on the breaks and skidded, parking in two spaces. She got out of the car and rushed into the police station. When she got in, all the cops saw her.

"Ah, Mrs. Watterson" the donut cop said.

"Where is she?" she asked in an anxious tone. The cop motioned his hand for her to follow him. They then walked into the next room and the she saw her. Nicole began to tear up once more. "Oh my god…" she began as she looked at the girl before her. "…Lexy…?" she said the girl's name as she slowly approached her.

"M-Mommy…?" the girl known as Lexy said, tearing up as well as she approached Nicole.

"Lexy!" Nicole said, embracing her in a hug.

"Mommy!" Lexy said, hugging her mother back. The two cried into each other's arms.

_**-Back at the Watterson house-**_

Gumball and the other two members of his family were sitting on the couch, waiting for Nicole to return.

"Damn, she's been gone for like an hour" Gumball said. It was then that the door opened. They turned to see Nicole with a smile on her face.

"Hey everyone" she said. "I brought someone you'll love to meet" she said. Nicole stepped to the side for Lexy to slowly walk through the door. Everyone had a look of awe on their face, especially Gumball. "Say hi, Lexy" Nicole told her.

"…Hello" she said shyly and nervously. Richard and Anias smiled while Gumball still had a shocked look on his face.

"Lexy, honey, this is your family" Nicole told her. "This is your father" She said, motioning to Richard. "You're sister, Anias" she motioned to Anias. "And you're brother, Gumball" she motioned to Gumball. Gumball and Lexy walked up to each other. They then walked in a complete circle, stopping where they first started.

"Whoa… you look just like mom…" Gumball said, noticing how Lexy looked. She was a pink cat who looked like their mom. She was a cat because of Nicole, and her fur was pink because of Richard. She was wearing a messed up and dirty and green jacket over a blue sweat shirt and black pants.

"You and Lexy are twins, Gumball." Nicole told him. Gumball had a shocked look on his face.

"Whoa… I have a twin sister!" Gumball said with amazement. A thought then crossed his mind. "Wait, who's older?" he asked.

"You are, Gummypuss" she told him. Lexy giggled, which made Gumball blush nervously. "Come on, Lexy, time to give you a bath" she said to her daughter. Lexy grabbed her mother's hand and they headed up to they bathroom.

_**-The bathroom-**_

Nicole had made Lexy take off her clothes and get in the tub. Once Lexy was in, Nicole began to pour shampoo on her head. She then began to scrub her scalp with her hands. Once it was good enough, she then dumped water on head. She then got a bath brush and scrubbed her back, front, tail, butt, and underarms. She scrubbed until her daughter was all covered in foamy soap. She then dumped a bunch of water on her and drained the tub. With Lexy's bath done, Nicole grabbed a towel and took out of the tub, drying her off.

_**-Nicole's/Richard's room-**_

Nicole had just finished giving her eldest daughter her bath. She entered her and her husband's room.

"Ok, you've had your bath you just need something to wear…" Nicole said, holding her hand up to her chin with a raised eyebrow. She then thought of something for her to wear. He went to her dresser and pulled out a blue shirt with a star on it, and black sweat pants. Lexy then put on the pajamas her mother gave her to wear. "Hey, you must be hungry after being gone for so long" she said. Lexy nodded. "Come on, I'll fix you a burger and some fries" she said and Lexy followed her down to the kitchen.

_**-The kitchen-**_

Lexy was sitting at the table with the other family members while her mother was preparing her food.

"…So if you and I are twins, can we feel each other's pain?" Gumball asked. Lexy shrugged. Gumball punched himself in the arm to test it out. Nothing happened. "Aw man…" Gumball said under his breath.

"Gumball, stop trying to hurt your sister" his mother told him while walking to the table. She then set Lexy's food in front of her and sat next to her. Lexy then calmly ate her food. The rest of the family smiled as they watched her eat. Gumball then decided to bring something up.

"So lexy, where have you been this whole time?" he asked his twin sister.

"Gumball… I was kidnapped when we were babies" she told him. He gave her a confused look.

"You don't have to relive that day if you don't want to, Lexy" Nicole told her, placing her cheek.

"But can you tell us anyway?" Richard asked.

"Richard/Dad!" Nicole, Gumball and Anias yelled simultaneously. He shrunk back in his seat. Lexy looked down with sadness. She then covered her arms nervously.

_**-Later that night-**_

Lexy had gone to bed with her parents in their bed, wanting to feel safe. However, she couldn't help but feel worried. She then closed her eyes and as she slept, a tear of sadness rolled down her cheek.

**And that ends the first chapter of **_**Lost Daughter**_**. What happened to Lexy for all of these years? Will she ever recover? You'll just have to continue reading to find out.**

**I own nothing of TAWOG. All rights belong to Cartoon Network.**

**The character Lexy belongs to Lexboss.**

**Remember to Read, Review, and Favorite/Follow. (This was a short chapter, I know).**


	2. Chapter 2: School

**Hey guys, welcome to Chapter 2 of: **_**Lost daughter**_**. Let's get started.**

_**-The Watterson house-**_

It was morning in the Watterson house. The kids had woken up to eat their breakfast, with Lexy waking up and coming down last. Since Lexy had just returned home last week after so many years, Nicole had decided to make a big breakfast for her. It consisted of pancakes, bacon, eggs, and orange juice. She didn't do it alone though, Gumball helped her, and he was a decent cook after all. Gumball sat down and had two breakfast sandwiches. His youngest sister, Anias, had a bowl of cereal. Nicole then gave Lexy her breakfast and sat down to drink her coffee. Lexy's plate had two pancakes stacked on top of each other in the shape of hearts, two slices of bacon, and two sunny-side up eggs.

"So, sis, ready for your first day of school?" Gumball asked his twin as she ate her breakfast.

"Uhh…" She was unsure.

"Of course she's ready. We've been waiting for this all week" Nicole said to him with excitement. Soon, the kids had finished their breakfast. Gumball finished first, Anias finished second, and Lexy finished last. They then headed upstairs and got the backpacks. Gumball's bag was red, Anias' bag was light blue, and Lexy's bag was hot pink. While they were upstairs, Lexy took the chance to change her clothes. When they came back down, they were ready for school.

"Wow Lexy, nice outfit" Gumball said.

"Um… thanks, Gumball" she said shyly. Her new outfit was a black shirt with and a short, blue skirt. It was then that their mother came.

"Ok kids, ready for school?" she asked them.

"Yes, mom" they all said in unison. Nicole then got on one knee to Gumball's height.

"Remember, Gumball, I'm counting on you to show your sister around and make sure no one messes with her. Can you do that for me?" she asked her son.

"Mom! Yes, mom!" Gumball said with a salute as if he were a soldier in the military. Nicole rubbed the top of his head with a warm smile, and then stood up.

"Now, go on, go to school" She said, shooing them out of the house. Once they left, she closed the door. It was then that her husband came. She grabbed his face and locked lips with him.

_**-Elmore Jr. High-**_

After a ride on the bus, the kids had finally made it to school. They then walked into the building, with Anias walking straight to her class. The reason the four year old bunny was going to middle school with her two older siblings was because she was a freaking genius. The twins however, were walking around school, with Gumball giving his younger twin sister the tour.

"So? Think you can remember where everything is?" Gumball asked.

"Mm-hmm" she nodded. It was at this moment that they stopped at an open locker. The locker was then closed and they saw who it was.

"Oh, hey Blast" Gumball greeted the student who closed the locker. Blast was a gray wolf. He wore a black, sleeveless jacket with a red shirt underneath that had a wolf paw print on it. He wore black pants with silver chains on the sides. And on his wrists were black wristbands.

"Hey Gumball, what's up?" Blast greeted back as he and Gumball bumped fists.

"Eh, nothing much" Gumball shrugged. Blast then noticed the pink cat that was behind his friend.

"Who's this?" he asked.

"Oh, this is my twin sister, Lexy" Gumball told him. "Lexy, this my friend, Blast" he introduced him to her. Lexy looked at the wolf nervously.

"Hi Lexy, it's nice to meet you" Blast held out his hand for a handshake. Lexy shyly hid behind her brother. Blast looked at Gumball with a raised eyebrow.

"She's been gone for a few years, she's not used to being around new people yet" Gumball told him. There was an awkward look between the two. It was then that the bell rang.

"Saved by the bell" Blast said unequivocally. "Ready to go?" he asked his friends. The blue cat nodded.

"Hey, guess what? The three of us have the same class together" Gumball said as they walked to class. Blast smiled, but Lexy had a concerned look on her face.

_**-Miss. Simian's class-**_

The three had made it to class. The class had a teacher who was a monkey who had been alive since the ice age.

"Now class, today we have a new student" Miss. Simian announced. "Her name is Lexy Watterson" she said. Everyone in class—except for Gumball and Blast—gasped. "Yes, yes, another Watterson" she said in a sarcastic tone. "Take your seat, Lexy" she told the pink cat. Lexy then took her seat which was behind Blast. Speaking of which; Blast turned around to look at her.

"Hey… sorry about scaring you earlier" he said to her. She turned her head while looking away, not looking at him. "I understand, I'll give you time to get used to me" he said, and then turned back to the front. Miss. Simian gave the class a work sheet to all the students. Blast finished his in five minutes, being a smart kid and everything. He then took out his PSVita and started playing _Assassin's Creed: Liberation_. Gumball was still on his work sheet. He wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, but once he was done he took out his Nintendo 3DS and started playing _The Legend of Zelmore_. Lexy too was done. She wasn't as fast as Blast, but she wasn't as slow as Gumball either. After hours of class time, it was time for the students to head to lunch.

_**-The cafeteria-**_

Lexy followed her brother to the cafeteria to get some lunch. Gumball got a burger, some fries, and a soda, while she just got a tuna fish sandwich. The twins then sat down to eat their lunches.

"Hey guys" Blast said, sitting down next to the right of Gumball. Lexy moved to the next table over, not wanting to sit at the same table as Blast. The wolf lowered his ears. "Seems she still isn't used to me" he said.

"Don't worry, man, she'll warm up to you one day. You've just got to give her time" Gumball said, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. Blast perked up a bit. "So what did _you_ get?" Gumball asked.

"My mom packed my lunch as usual" he told him with a light smirk. In his lunchbox were a BBQ roast beef sandwich, potato chips, a chocolate pudding cup, and a cold can of root beer. "She never ceases to amaze me when it comes to a good meal" he said looking at his lunch. He _was_ a wolf after. Being a wolf—even a young wolf—he had to eat a lot. That's why his mom packed him big lunches. Blast then devoured his sandwich whole. Afterward, he opened the bag of chips and poured them all into his mouth, chewing and swallowing them. He then opened the pudding, dumped it into his mouth and swallowed it in one gulp. Finally, he quickly chugged the soda, washing down all the food he ate. He then let out a burp.

"Damn, dude…" Gumball said with surprise, his eyes not believing what he just saw. "You never eat that fast. You normally take your time when you eat" He said.

"I know, but I was starving. I didn't really get a chance to eat breakfast today" Blast told him.

"Hey babe, how's it going?" they heard a voice. They turned their heads to see it was Tobias, hitting on Lexy. Tobias was a rich rainbow kid. The two boys gave him glares. "So, I hear your Gumball's sister" Tobias said in a flirtatious tone. Lexy didn't respond.

"Hey!" Gumball yelled. Tobias looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You keep your hands off of my sister!" he told him. Gumball prepared to charge at him with his fist, but he slid on some water that was on the floor, making him fall. Blast face palmed after watching this.

"So, how about a kiss?" Tobias said, puckering up.

"Hey!" Tobias turned his head for the second time, but this time it was Blast. Tobias' eyes widened.

"B-B-Blast…" he stuttered in fear as Blast gave him a serious look.

"Tobias, Tobias, Tobias…" Blast said his name three times while shaking his head and slowly walking toward him. "Do you remember what I did to you the _last_ time I caught you messing with one of my friends?" he said. Tobias backed up in fear. "Or do I have to teach you that lesson _again_?" he asked with a serious tone, and then cracked his knuckles.

"I… I was just…" he started.

"Leave…" Blast said. "…NOW!" he shouted, making to Tobias run away. Blast took a deep breath and went back to his normal self. He then helped Gumball up.

"Thanks, man" Gumball said and he nodded. "You ok, Lex?" Gumball asked his twin. Lexy looked at Blast with surprise, and then looked at her brother.

"Let just go, please" she said with her ears lowered. The twins left the cafeteria, leaving Blast by himself.

"Hmph. It's almost time for recess anyway" Blast said and then head out moments after the two Watterson twins.

_**-Recess-**_

Gumball and Lexy were on the playground. Lexy was on the swing and Gumball was pushing her. It was then that Lexy decided to say something that was on her mind.

"Hey, Gumball?" She asked.

"Yeah?" he said.

"When Blast stood up to Tobias for me… what did he meant when he said he had to teach him a lesson again?" she asked.

"Well, about a year ago I was being bullied by Tobias. But one day Blast stepped in and saved me" he told her.

"What did he do?" she asked.

"Uh, let's just say Tobias had to spend some time in the hospital after Blast got through with him… and it _wasn't_ pretty" he told her. Lexy looked forward at Blast, who was playing basketball on the other side of the blacktop.

"_What did he do?_" she though in her head with confused look.

_**-After school-**_

"Hey Gumball, is Blast going to ride the bus with us?" Lexy asked with a curious look.

"No, he usually walks home, or his mom picks him up. Why?" he asked as the three siblings got on the bus

"No reason, just asking" she said as she and her brother sat on the same seat.

"Although, since you brought it up, Blast _is_ sleeping over tonight" Gumball mentioned

"Oh great" Lexy said, face palming in disbelief.

_**-The Watterson house (Nighttime)-**_

It was nighttime and the Wattersons were getting ready for dinner. It was then that the front door rang.

"I'll get it!" Gumball shouted while heading to the door. He opened the door to see it was Blast with his sleeping bag under his arm. "Hey dude" he greeted his friend.

"Hey man" he greeted back and they pounded fists. He walked in beside his friend. "Hey guys" he greeted everyone.

"Hey Blast" everyone except Lexy greeted him.

"You can just set your bag on the couch" Gumball told him. Blast tossed his bag on the couch. "So, ready for the awesome plans we have for tonight?" he asked.

"You know it, bro" Blast said. "I brought my PS3 so we can play _Grand Theft Auto _and other games" Blast told him. The boys had planned to play video games and watch action movies all night.

"But first you two have to eat dinner. I made chili cheese dogs" Nicole said.

"Yes!" Blast fist pumped. Again, he was a wolf; meat was one of his favorite foods.

_[20 minutes later]_

Everyone had finished dinner. Blast had eaten the most with a count of 25. That was more than even Richard ate. The funny part was, Blast wasn't even full.

"Alright, dude, let's play some video games" Blast said and they headed to the living room to play _Grand Theft Auto_. Not so long after they turned on the game, Nicole walked up to them.

"Boys, I think Lexy wants to join your sleepover" she said.

"What?" Gumball and Blast asked in unison with confusion as they gave raised eyebrow. Nicole then leaned in.

"I think it would be good for Lexy if she had you two as her friends" she whispered.

"Alright, if you say so" Gumball said.

"Thank you, boys" Nicole rubbed the top of Gumball's head, and then walked away. Lexy looked at them with a tilt of the head.

"Take a seat" Blast offered with a smile. Lexy got on the couch and sat next to her brother. Gumball gave her the third controller and all three of them were playing the game.

"Dude, use the weapon cheat code so we can have more ammo" Gumball told Blast. Blast put in the cheat code and they all had more ammo. Lexy had no idea what she was doing, but she went along anyway.

"Yes!" Blast and Gumball shouted simultaneously with joy and high-fived, having eventually passed the mission that they were on.

"It's a good thing you know all the cheat codes, other wise we would've died" Gumball told Blast.

"Yeah, we did awesome" Blast said. "You weren't so bad yourself, Lexy" Blast said to her. She looked away while looking down. Blast's ears lowered at the sight of this and sighed.

_**-Later that night-**_

After being done playing video games—as well as many other numerous activities—the three kids were asleep in their sleeping bags. They were also in their pajamas, sleeping peacefully. Well… almost everyone was sleeping. Blast had felt his mouth was dry and that he needed water.

"Damn, I need something to drink" he said under his breath. He opened his eyes and walked in the kitchen to get a glass of water. Since Blast was a wolf, he had excellent night vision. Once he was in the kitchen, he got a glass, turned on the sink and drank the water. He sighed in relief. "Ah! Much better" he said after drinking the water. He then headed back to the living room to sleep. However, once he stepped foot in the living room, he tripped and landed on something soft. "What the?" he questioned. He pulled away and saw what he was looking at. He blushed once he realized what his face was near. "Oh, damn" he said, realizing what he landed on… was Lexy's crotch, wearing nothing but a blue shirt and white panties.

"Hmm?" Lexy groaned as she began to wake up. She looked down to see Blast's face near her private area. They both blushed and Lexy shrieked, waking Gumball up. This however, also woke up Nicole.

"What happened?" She asked as she ran downstairs.

"Blast had his face in my private area!" Lexy told her mother. Nicole looked at the young wolf with a glare.

"I _tripped_" he tried to explained.

"Come on, Lexy, let's get you into a more _appropriate _setting" Nicole said, giving Blast another glare while taking Lexy upstairs.

"Man! Are you kidding me?!" Blast yelled with and irritated look.

"Dude, just go back to sleep; things might be better in the morning" Gumball told him. Blast sighed and went back to sleep.

_**-The following morning-**_

Lexy had woken up and she saw Gumball and Blast eating breakfast at the table.

"Good morning boys" Lexy greeted them.

"Morning, Lex" Gumball greeted her back. Blast said nothing as he was still eating. Lexy had sat next to her twin brother. Since the incident last night, she really wasn't comfortable around Blast. Blast and Lexy looked at each other, only to have Lexy quickly look away with nervous shyness. Blast rolled his eyes and quickly finished his breakfast.

"Hey Gumball, want to go get some pizza later?" Blast asked his friend.

"Sure, how does noon sound?" he asked back.

"That sounds good" he agreed. Blast placed his dishes into the sink and then washed them. He then heard a horn honking. "That's my mom" Blast said. He grabbed his bag full of stuff and placed it over his shoulder. He then headed out the door, leaving. Lexy sighed in relief with her ears lowered.

"Thank goodness" she said.

"You know he _is_ trying to be your friend, Lexy" Gumball told her. Lexy just looked off to the side with her ears lowered. She wasn't sure if she could trust her brother's wolf friend. She didn't know why… but things felt weird around him. With that done, she would now eat her breakfast. The rest of day might turn out normal for her.

**And there you have Chapter 2 of this story. Looks like things are going to be weird—or should I say weird**_**er**_**—for Lexy. Will she ever make some friends? Or will her shyness get the best of her? You'll have to keep reading to find out.**

**I own nothing of TAWOG except my character, Blast. Everything else belongs to Cartoon Network.**

**The character Lexy belongs to my friend Lexboss.**

**Remember to Read, Review, and Favorite/Follow.**

**See you all in the next chapter.**


End file.
